Jellyjellysunfish rarepair week yay
by jellysunfish
Summary: Collection of QZGS rarepair week fics Day 1: beach Day 2: heartbeat Day 3: seasons Day 4: cooking Day 5: legend Day 6: reincarnation Day 7: free day
1. That damned watermelon

Day 1: SBI/TR

Prompt: Beach

It wasn't supposed to end this way.

With the sound of the waves crashing, and the sand warm beneath her feet, it was the setting of a tropical paradise. As she gazed over the water at the setting sun, watching the sky's reflection shift from blue to orange to red, she pondered her imminent death.

She was too young to die. Only 21 years old, and barely an adult, and just starting her bright career as an esports player. She still had many goals to accomplish, like completing her 1 v. 3 and beating Ye Xiu. Her father and Guoguo would be devastated.

It occurred to her that she would die alone. Guoguo had gone off to get drinks, Mumu had gone gift shopping with Mo Fan, and Ye Xiu and the rest of the boys were indoors playing on the computer. And her? She was still on the beach, choking on a piece of goddamn watermelon.

She wheezed trying to get in any air, and she could feel herself getting dizzier by the second. Her weak pounds on her chest and stomach did nothing to dislodge the fruit from her throat. Giving up was not something that Tang Rou was good at, so even as she looked to the water to memorize one last beautiful sight, she continued to weakly thump at her chest with one hand and grasp at her neck with the other.

Something splashed at the water. At first she thought it was a dolphin, until she realized that it had blond hair. Had Baozi been swimming for all this time?

"XIAO TANG! ARE YOU CHOKING?!"

He rushed over to her side, and as her vision turned spotty, it was all she could do to move her hands to her throat in the universal choking sign.

"HANG ON!"

He bent her over so that she was facing the ground, and swiftly brought the heel of his palm to her back a few times. When that failed to work, he reached around her to make a fist at her belly button and covered it with his other hand. With a fluid movement, he squeezed in and up. Tang Rou coughed and the watermelon cube flew out of her mouth.

She sputtered and coughed for a few moments, desperately trying to suck in oxygen while Baozi collapsed exhausted onto the sand.

When they had both calmed down substantially, Tang Rou turned to the blond player. "Baozi," she said, still a little breathlessly. "Thank you for saving me."

He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Hehe, I'm just glad you're okay."

"No," she said seriously, "Thank you." She bent down where he was still sitting on the sand, and brushed away some blond bangs before kissing the top of his forehead. "Really."

She rubbed her throat and laughed hoarsely. "I am never eating watermelon ever again."

Tang Rou began to leave to go process her near-death experience and Baozi, still sitting on the ground, absent-mindedly touched his forehead where she had kissed it.

As she left, she didn't notice that his face was as red as the setting sun.

* * *

EDIT: Resources for if you or someone is choking: (delete the _ )  
www._wikihow_.com_/Perform-the-Heimlich-Maneuver  
www._healthline_.com_/health/heimlich-maneuver#steps

Note: It is possible for you to perform the Heimlich on yourself! Don't be overdramatic like Xiao Tang and if you can help yourself, quickly do so!


	2. Han Wenqing is boyfriends with a zombie

Day 2: HWQ/SMQ

Prompt: Heartbeat

The day Su Muqiu's heartbeat stopped, he had been hit by a car. He had been taken to the hospital, but had soon been pronounced dead.

Imagine everyone's confusion a few hours later when he woke up totally fine. Well, totally fine except for that he has no pulse.

The doctors were all puzzled. They kept running test after test. How can a person survive without a working heart to supply blood and oxygen to the brain and organs? Could this person be even considered alive?

Ye Xiu and Muqiu were starting to get worried. It had already been a week, and though he had suffered from no other injuries, he was kept confined to the hospital. The tests were getting increasingly complicated, and Muqiu was worried about being able to afford them. They were poor. They could barely afford to rent out a one bedroom apartment between both Ye Xiu and Muqiu's salaries combined. Already, Ye Xiu was struggling to keep up getting enough food for Mucheng and himself with only one source of income.

They brought up their concerns the next time the doctors came around.

"Don't worry about it. You won't have to pay a thing. We'll even provide compensation for your time away from work. Muqiu is is just too much of anomaly. We need to study him further."

"For how long?" demanded Ye Xiu.

"It might take... quite a while. I'm afraid he won't be able to leave until we find out what's causing his condition."

Ye Xiu and Muqiu looked at each other. While his words seemed nice, neither of them liked the glint in the doctor's eyes, nor his greedy tone.

They made their plans to escape after that morning's tests.

"We'll have to move. Far away. To a different city even. Do we have enough train money?"

"Just enough," replied Muqiu, "We have a little saved up from when I worked overtime last month."

"..."

"What's wrong?"

"We'd have enough money if I didn't run away from home... I would've been able to protect you guys... maybe I should go back."

Muqiu ruffled the younger's hair. "Hey, don't worry about. If you hadn't run away, I wouldn't have met you. And Mucheng wouldn't have been able to have such a happy life. And me neither. You're my best friend. And we still have a dream to accomplish right?"

He looked away from Muqiu, guilty for thinking such thoughts. "Right. You're my best friend too..."

Muqiu smiled. "So going back to your home is out of the question. But then where can we go?"

"Maybe we can stay at my friend's place? He live in Qingdao."

"You text him. We'll leave tomorrow night."

The following night, Ye Xiu helped Muqiu sneak past the guards. They met Mucheng with their luggage back at their apartment and they left one letter for the landlord containing that month's rent, and another for Brother Tao Xuan apologizing for their sudden departure. They left on a night train, heading straight to Qingdao.

Muqiu let the two younger ones rest their heads on his shoulder to sleep. They were sad to be leaving Hangzhou and Brother Tao Xuan behind. But staying together and staying safe from those creepy mad scientist doctors was top priority. He started to nod off as well from the gentle rocking of the train. It would do to get some sleep. They were meeting Ye Xiu's friend tomorrow morning.

If Muqiu had still had a heartbeat, he thought it would have stopped upon seeing this hoodlum of a man who was Ye Xiu's friend. He felt a weird mixture of fear and attraction to this tall, built guy.

"So this is my friend Han Wenqing. You know him. He's the guy behind Desert Dust."

Oh, so he was that rival of Ye Xiu's? From what he knew of their interactions, he didn't think they were such good friends.

"Ye Xiu," He said gruffly, "What did you want to meet about? And who are these people?" He gestured a bit rudely to Muqiu and Mucheng.

Muqiu grabbed Ye Xiu by the collar, and hissed in his ear. "You didn't even tell him why we're here? You were supposed to text him!"

"I did. Right before we escaped from the hospital. See?" He pulled out the cellphone they shared between the three of them and logged into his QQ account.

 **One Autumn Leaf:** Yo Desert Dust. Where's a good place to meet you in Qingdao tomorrow at 1.

 **Desert Dust:** The cafe on Main street is good. Why?

 **One Autumn Leaf:** Okay, see you there

 **Desert Dust:** Ye Xiu?

 **Desert Dust:** What did you want to meet about?

 **Desert Dust:** Hello?

 **Desert Dust:** If you don't show up, I'm going to track you down and punch you.

Muqiu sweatdropped. "You were supposed to ask him about staying over."

"I figured it'd be easiest to talk in person. Besides, we'd have to explain our circumstances and yours is something best left off the internet. Anyways, Old Han here isn't the type to just abandon someone in need."

When he put it that way, it certainly seemed like a good argument. But looking back toward the glowering face glaring at his best friend, it probably would have been a good idea to at least send an answer to the other man's text.

"I'm Su Muqiu. You might know me as Autumn Tree," he turned back to the other and introduced himself, "and this is my sister Mucheng. We were wondering if you could help the three of us."

The spoke at the cafe in hushed tones for over an hour, explaining how Su Muqiu had no heartbeat and how the doctors wanted to keep him there indefinitely and how they had run away. Ye Xiu also explained his circumstances, the rigid family structure he had grown up in and how he had met the orphan Su siblings when he ran away to play games. How they had been taking care of each other in the absence of parents.

Han Wenqing frowned. "You really have no pulse?"

"Wanna feel?"

He leant closer to the man across the table, and Han Wenqing put his large hand on top of Muqiu's chest. Muqiu was unable to help blushing a bit (which was odd since he had no heartbeat to pump blood to his cheeks), but let Wenqing move his hand about, even letting him reach under his shirt to feel that there is indeed no heartbeat.

When they were done, both men were blushing, and Ye Xiu and Su Mucheng smirked.

"So, do you think we could stay with you? Just until we get new jobs and can pay for an apartment."

Han Wenqing coughed. "I'll have to ask my mom. Wait a bit while I text."

Su Mucheng and Ye Xiu snickered and whispered amongst themselves.

"He has to ask his mom."

"He has to ask his mom."

Muqiu and Wenqing gave them matching glares. Come on you guys, be polite. He was offering them a place to stay.

 **Qingqing:** Mom can we host three people at our house?

 **Tiger mom:** Oh, are they your friends Qingqing?

 **Qingqing:** En.

 **Tiger mom:** I hope they're not gangsters. Who knows what kind of people would be friends with you and your wallet-face?

 **Qingqing:** Mom!

 **Tiger mom:** I'm just kidding. How long would they be staying?

 **Qingqing:** ...indefinitely.

 **Tiger mom:** Hmm.

 **Tiger mom:** Invite them over for dinner. We'll talk then.

Han Wenqing's parents were really nice. Wenqing's mother was the kind of mother everyone wished they had. Kind, pretty, a good cook, and loving toward her husband and son. Wenqing's father on the other hand... looked like a gangster, complete with a shiny pinstripe suit and a face that looked startlingly like his son's wallet-face. You could see where all of Wenqing's genes had come from. On the other hand, it was quite clear in his tone and actions that he cared deeply for his family.

Han Wenqing's mother was quite happy that her Qingqing's friends weren't gangsters. She was especially happy that the two boys were about her son's age and the younger sister was an adorable darling.

"How old are you kids?"

Muqiu answered for the three of them. "I'm 18. Ye Xiu's 17. And my sister Mucheng's 14. Thank you for offering us dinner."

"Such polite children! Please, have some more to eat."

Ye Xiu and Mucheng looked at each other guiltily. It seemed that at the time of Muqiu's hospital stay in which he was offered trays full of hospital food, those two back at home had rationed the food more strictly than what Muqiu had initially thought.

"Auntie Han," asked Mucheng timidly, "Is it really okay to have more? We can't pay you back."

From this one question, her heart broke. "Of course, darlings! Have as much as you like!"

"Thank you Auntie Han!" Ye Xiu and Mucheng had sparkling eyes, and wolfed down food like there was no tomorrow.

The Han parents chuckled. Han Wenqing and Su Muqiu shared a look of bemusement.

When they had finished dinner and the two younger ones were pleasantly full, Su Muqiu brought up the question.

"So is it alright if we stay with you until Ye Xiu and I can get jobs and an apartment? We can't tell you much about our circumstances, but we promise we're good people. We'll pay back what we owe you once we get setted."

The Han parents whispered and nodded to each other. Han Wenqing's father spoke first. "You two are still school age right?" They wait for them to look at each other. Neither Ye Xiu nor Muqiu had ever finished high school, but technically they would be in their senior year. They nodded hesitantly.

"How about this?" Said Han Wenqing's mother, "You can stay with us for free, but in exchange, you have to finish school."

"Are you sure? We don't want to be a burden."

Han Wenqing's mother patted Muqiu's shoulders. "You won't be a burden. We always wished we could have more children. Think of it as thanks for being Qingqing's friends."

"Pfft. Qingqing."

"Qingqing."

'Qingqing' glared at the two jokesters teasing him.

Wenqing's mother laughed. "Haha, Qingqing, you always wanted younger siblings, didn't you? Now you have a cute younger brother and a cute younger sister."

Muqiu and Wenqing sweatdropped. Ye Xiu was only a year younger than them. How had he automatically become the cute younger brother type?

That first night, Muqiu and Ye Xiu shared a mattress on the floor of Han Wenqing's room, while Mucheng got her own room in the guest room. Ye Xiu was still tired from the train ride, and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Muqiu laid in bed awake.

"Is it really okay with you for us to stay?"

Wenqing rolled over on his bed to face them. "It's okay. What about you? Are you okay with no heartbeat?"

Muqiu frowned. "I think so. I feel fine. But I wonder if something will happen in the future. What happens if I suddenly die? Can I die? Am I already dead? Who will take care of Ye Xiu and Mucheng if something happens? God knows Ye Xiu can't take care of himself, and Mucheng is still so young."

"I know I just met you, but... if it helps, I think you're alive. You're right here after all. And if something happens to you, I'll help. With whatever."

"You're... really nice, Han Wenqing."

Muqiu could barely hear Wenqing's reply. "You're nicer..." the other whispered almost inaudibly.

Muqiu and Ye Xiu turned out to do better in school than they had initially thought. Fiddling with the equipment editor in Glory had made Muqiu a natural scientist, while Ye Xiu was just a natural genius in everything. Well, except for PE class. There was one close call when it was found out that they had to take everyone's pulse for the annual physical exam, but Ye Xiu created a distraction while Han Wenqing and Su Muqiu broke into the nurse's office to forge the documents. Other than that, their highschool life proceeded smoothly, and in every free moment, they were able to play Glory together.

After a year, the three of them had graduated high school, and Ye Xiu and the Su siblings moved out of the Han household, with tears and promises that they would visit. Then, they finally did what they had set out to do, join a Glory pro team together with Han Wenqing. While at first they were not famous, soon enough the trio of kings in Team Tyranny became one of the most talked about subjects. Ye Xiu, still hiding away from his family, never came to the post-game press matches, while the captain Han Wenqing, and his Vice Su Muqiu simultaneously answered questions about their games and fended off pro-player suitors after their cute little brother.

When they won the first ever Glory Alliance Championships, it was a joyous occasion. The whole team plus Mucheng went out for drinks. Muqiu made sure to order his underage sister a soft drink. Ye Xiu, who was also given a soft drink, had managed to sneak a sip of alcohol despite his two brothers looking after him and had promptly fallen asleep on the table after not even a full cup. Han Wenqing and Su Muqiu sighed and clinked their glasses together in a toast.

Their good moment came to an end when a shady old man came up to them. "Su Muqiu of Tyranny right? Are you also that Su Muqiu from Hangzhou? Do you recognize me? I'm Doctor Ming."

Muqiu froze. He recognized the doctor as one of the ones who had ran tests on him.

"How's your heart holding up? Still no pulse? How are you still alive? I just have to know." The man grabbed Muqiu's wrist and began trying to feel for a heart beat.

If Muqiu had still had a heartbeat, it would have been hammering right now from the fear.

"You. Get away from my Vice Captain." Han Wenqing came up with the scariest face Muqiu had ever seen him wear.

"Don't you understand? He's a miracle! We need to run more tests." The doctor was almost hysterical at this point. "Who are you to get in the way of scientific progress?!"

"Me? I'm his boyfriend."

"B-b-boyfriend?" Muqiu broke free of his paralysis.

Han Wenqing rolled up his sleeves and brought up his fists. "If you don't promise to stay away from him right now, I'll punch your face in."

The doctor, having finally turned to notice the taller man and his menacing aura, quickly let go of Muqiu's wrist. "O-o-kay! I'll promise! Please don't hurt me!"

"Go!"

And the doctor scrambled away.

Muqiu shakily grasped Han Wenqing's hand. "T-thank you, Wenqing."

"Muqiu," he said gruffly, and Muqiu looked up into the taller's dark eyes. "I like you. I don't care if you don't have a heartbeat. I will give you my heart if you will give me yours. Will you be my boyfriend?"

Muqiu was shocked for a moment, but squeezed the other's hand and smiled. "Yes."

Ye Xiu chose that moment to awaken from his drunken sleep. "Hmm?" he yawned, "Did something happen?"

Mucheng, who had been watching the whole ordeal, first from fear, then from excitement, as soon as the danger had passed, had whipped out the phone the Hans had generously given her and started recording. "Wenqing-ge finally confessed to Muqiu-ge. I'll show you the video later."

Ye Xiu smirked sleepily. "Heh, it's about time."

The two now-official boyfriends turned to Ye Xiu.

""No more alcohol for you!""

Ye Xiu sunk his head back on the table. "Sigh, you two are already speaking at the same time. You should just get married already."

Mucheng giggled. She would be looking forward to the wedding.


	3. What kind of cp only meets 4x a yr?

Day 3: WJX/ZJL

Prompt: Seasons

Zhang Xinjie is a punctual person. Events need to be scheduled in, or else they simply won't occur. This of course includes dates with his long-distance boyfriend, captain of Tiny Herb, Wang Jiexi.

They video chat every night before Xinjie goes to bed, which is usually enough to satiate the both of them. They're used to holding themselves back for the sake of their respective teams. But every year, Zhang Xinjie blocks off four whole days, one for each season, so that they can spend the day together.

Autumn

This autumn, they have chosen to go apple picking on a crisp fall day. The air is somewhat chilly, so they wear their woolen jackets and scarves. The leaves have already started to die and rain down in colorful droves, littering the orchard with new fertilizer.

Xinjie picks a shiny red apple from the tree. He shines it against his scarf and holds it up to Wang Jiexi. "You're the little apple of my eye," Xinjie tells him fondly, eyeing the contrast between the shiny red surface and Jiexi's forest green coat.

"That's funny," says Jiexi, taking the apple. He bites into it, making a crisp crunchy sound, and he winks his smaller eye. "Because you're the apple of my little eye."

Winter

Winter is when the days start to get darker, but Xinjie doesn't mind. It's nearly Christmas and then the New Year, so there are plenty of white and colored string lights hanging up from the trees and down from the shop windows.

They take their time walking around the square in the evening. It's almost time for Xinjie to head back to get to bed, but they enjoy their few remaining minutes just walking together and browzing the lights and the shop displays.

Their arms are locked together, and Xinjie leans his head against the other's shoulder as they walk. They walk in comfortable silence, together, watching their breaths and looking up at the beauty of the twinkling stars.

Spring

For their spring date, they have a picnic lunch at one of Wang Jiexi's favorite gardens. The plum blossoms are just starting to bud open with all the springtime youth of April, and Xinjie is glad that he isn't as unfortunate as some of his other teammates who get watery eyes and noses come spring.

Wang Jiexi pulls out a container of food from the picnic basket. He holds it out to Xinjie shyly. "I brought your favorite mango slices as snacks."

Xinjie smiles gently and pulls out a thermos in response. "I brought your favorite tea to drink."

Summer

Their date this season is on summer solstice. They spend the day at the beach, staying out until late into the evening, taking advantage of the long summer days.

They had started traveling early in the morning, so it's little wonder that Xinjie starts to feel tired in the early evening. He rubs his eyes sleepily, trying to stay awake.

Jiexi pulls his boyfriend closer. "I can take you back if you're feeling tired."

Xinjie shakes his head. "The longest day of the year is the longest day I can spend with you."

They stay like that, in each other's arms, until the sun goes down.


	4. It was the onions

Day 4: YWZ/ZJL

Prompt: cooking

The wok sizzled on the stove and the aroma of freshly cooked meat wafted up from the pan. Zhang Jiale picked up a small bit using his cooking chopsticks and stuck it in his mouth. It was still hot.

"Shi-" he saw his boyfriend walk by. "-take mushrooms!"

Yu Wenzhou, who had been grabbing a sip of water from Zhang Jiale's cup, hummed. "What was that?"

Zhang Jiale was sweating not just from the heat in the kitchen. His boyfriend didn't like him swearing. Probably because he heard Huang Shaotian swear so often that he had a negative reaction. Zhang Jiale would too if he had to hear Huang Shaotian on a daily basis.

"Nothing. Just thought maybe some shiitake mushrooms might go well with the fried rice."

Wenzhou opened his mouth and Jiale blew on a piece of meat before feeding it to his boyfriend. Wenzhou looked thoughtful as he chewed and swallowed.

"Not a bad idea. But I happen to know that Shaotian dislikes mushrooms almost as much as he does okra." He gave a Jiale quick peck on the cheek. "But next time, when it's just us, we can add it in."

Jiale started chopping the carrots, except he was bad at holding them steady and could only manage to make uneven slices. Noticing his boyfriend's struggle, Yu Wenzhou stepped in. "Here, let me do it. You're gonna hurt yourself."

Jiale admired his smooth knife skills. Of course, Wenzhou could make it look easy.

Just then the doorbell rang. Or rather, it would have rung if the person pushing the bell would wait long enough for it to actually finish the first note before pushing it again and again.

Jiale sighed. "I'll get it. You can keep chopping."

"Thank you, dear."

That pet name alway made him blush, but he quickly recovered at the incessant ringing of the doorbell. He opened the door.

"F*ck! How long were you going to keep me waiting?" Huang Shaotian was in his signature "disguise" having covered up in a plethora of scarves, looking like a mummy with a fashion disaster.

Jiale gritted his teeth. "It's nice to see you again too."

Shaotian got in his face so that he was peering up at him through the slit between his scarves. Jiale supposed he's trying to be intimidating, but with the scarves around his face it just falls flat.

"Just because you're dating Captain doesn't mean I have to like you. What if your bad luck rubs off on him? If you make him cry, I'll crush you."

Jiale backed away but kept a straight face. "I don't doubt it. But I won't make him cry."

Yu Wenzhou popped his head through the doorway. He rubbed his eyes, wiping away tears with his sleeve. "Oh, Shaotian. Perfect, I just finished chopping the o-"

Jiale looked back and forth to Yu Wenzhou's face and then back to Huang Shaotian's face, which was slowly building in rage. "I-it's not what you think!"

"I'm gonna end you, you f*cker!" The other growled. Jiale was suddenly tackled to the floor. His long ponytail was pulled harshly and he started to struggle against the blond whirlwind.

"Shaotian. ^_^ "

The two paused fighting after a sudden chill swept through the hallway. Jiale looked up from his position on the floor. He didn't know how one could express an emoji in one's voice, but he definitely heard one there at the end of that sentence.

Huang Shaotian had already scrambled up from the floor and was standing straight, stiff as a board against the wall.

"Yes, Captain?" he asked, so used to angering his captain that he knew well from experience that when that tone came out, it was serious business.

"I was just saying that I finished cutting the _Onions_. Now, if you could sit quietly at the table while me and _my boyfriend_ finish cooking, it would be much appreciated. You can do that, _right_?"

"Ehehehe... I'll go sit quietly."

Huang Shaotian slunk off to sulk at the table, and Wenzhou helped his boyfriend off the ground. Zhang Jiale rubbed at his head which still hurt from Shaotian pulling his hair. Wenzhou laid a kiss on his ear. "I'm sorry, love."

"Don't be." He replied. " I- We'll try to get along, at least for your sake."

When they're finally all seated at the dinner table, Shaotian was still nervous of his captain's wrath and stayed on the quieter side. The quieter side for Huang Shaotian at least.

After dinner, they decided to play a board game, one that Zhang Jiale's uncle had given him for Christmas.

Jiale spun the spinner and got an eight. He moved his piece eight spaces and read the text in the box. "Ah... You and the person to your right get married. You and your spouse receive 3000 yuan from other players as wedding gifts." He looked to his right and grinned. "Looks like we're getting married, my love."

Wenzhou smiled brilliantly and then turned to Shaotian. "That'll be 3000 yuan." Shaotian noisily cursed but forked over the money. "It's my turn now. Let's see, another eight. It says... You and your spouse are enjoying your newlywed life. Adding to the joy is another bundle of joy. You have your first child. Receive 3000 yuan in gifts from the other players."

"Shit! Why do you two keep getting all these lovey-dovey tiles? And taking all of my money?!" Huang Shaotian spun the spinner violently. "F*ck! I got a four! Urgh, what does this even say? You're dumped by your love interest because of your personality. You become dejected and go to a bar to drink your sorrows away. Lose 5000 yuan?! F*ck! What is this game?!"

The game ended with Yu Wenzhou and Zhang Jiale happily living in retirement after having had three kids and 4 grandchildren. Huang Shaotian ended up poor and alone after having chased his love interest until the end and being rejected every time.

"F*ck! This! Game!" He flopped on the floor. "You must've given your bad luck to me Zhang Jiale! You bad luck jinx!"

"He's not bad luck," protested Wenzhou, brushing a stray hair out of Jiale's face. "He's the luckiest man alive. He's dating me, after all."

Jiale smiled. "Yes, so lucky."

They share a kiss and Shaotian gagged. "TMI! TMI! No PDA in the living room please!"

Wenzhou chuckled. "Perhaps it's time for us to wrap up then. Shaotian, I hope you enjoyed the evening with us."

"I-It was acceptable. Thank you for the food and hospitality." He was suddenly shy.

Shaotian wrapped himself up in scarves again before heading out the door. He pulled Zhang Jiale to the side. "If you make him cry for real, next time I _will_ end you."

Jia nodded and repeated his answer from earlier. "I don't doubt it."

Shaotian harrumphed in reluctant acceptance. They watched him get into a taxi.

Jiale smiled at Wenzhou. "Let's go to bed, shall we?"

"Mm. Let's."


	5. Crouching tiger, hidden boss

Day 5: JBT/SX

Prompt: Legend

He had been excited to work at the major tech company Samsara. Excited to get a position under the legendary god of tech, Zhou Zekai. Excited to voice his ideas and get feedback and have high level technical conversations with the god.

His dream was shattered when he realized that the legendary tech god was just that- a legend. In reality, Zhou Zekai, though extremely good-looking, seemed to be just a normal software engineer. Scrolling through his codes, there were no especially innovative sections, it was only through their functionality that they came to be so useful. And he couldn't converse with the god, nor ask for feedback without getting one word answers.

He had sighed for the eighth time in a row when Jiang Botao, Zhou Zekai's partner came up to him. Jiang Botao had co-founded the tech company Samsara with Zhou Zekai and was renowned as one of the best dealmakers in all of China. Although he wasn't as handsome as his partner, Sun Xiang thought that he had a more amiable and cuddly appearance, like that of a teddy bear. To be honest, he was much more of Sun Xiang's type than the traditional beauty of Zhou Zekai.

"Not what you imagined, huh?" He said casually, following his gaze to the reticent engineer.

"..." Sun Xiang said nothing. After all, this was the best friend and partner of said god.

"It's okay, most people feel that way when they first start here." He laid a gentle hand on Sun Xiang's shoulder. "What they don't realize though, is that Zhou Zekai is less an innovative coder, and more a visionary. He has so many ideas flying around in that head of his, but he has a hard time getting them out." Jiang Botao spun around playfully and poked Sun Xiang in the cheek. "And that's where I come in. Come on, let's get the two of you talking."

Talking with Zhou Zekai was... an experience. The three of them sat together around a round table, laptops out. Sun Xiang was hesitant at first to ask anything of the god, but eventually he was so impatient that he began firing out all the questions he had bottled up on why the code was this way instead of this way which was equally fast and arguably better, and whether it was possible for a larger processing chip to scale up without a reduction in quality, and what were the best practices regarding this functionality.

Zhou Zekai silently listened to the barrage of questions, made a vague hand gesture at the code, made a noise of affirmation, and typed out an emoji in their chat group.

Sun Xiang sat there incredulously as Jiang Botao leaned in to examine the emoji.

"Okay, so this is what Zekai said..."

"... And that's why we do things this way. Did you get all that?"

Sun Xiang was mind-blown. "How...? Did you get all that from just that?!" He pointed to the \\('o')/ emoji on his screen.

Jiang Botao's laugh came like a refreshing breeze given the highly technical explanation earlier. "I've been a Zhou Zekai translator since we were children." He grinned. "And it helps that I'm familiar with all of these topics as well."

Just being familiar with the topic was an understatement. Jiang Botao must be another tech genius. No one could just spout off a highly technical explanation that made sense to two expert software engineers from practically zero context. Sun Xiang didn't know what to think: either he knew all of this by heart, or he could read minds.

Zhou Zekai gave a little smile and then pointed at his screen.

"What? No, I keep telling you I'm not the most powerful person here. That's you, remember?"

Sun Xiang blanched. Come to think of it, it was probably true. No one would be able to tell if Jiang Botao was mistranslating Zhou Zekai's words. If Zhou Zekai was the legendary boss character, then Jiang Botao would be the hidden boss, controlling the entire situation from the shadows, unsuspected because of his unassuming character.

Jiang Botao suddenly leaned in closer to Sun Xiang, such that they were almost touching. "Anyway, he was saying you have an error in your code over here." He pointed it out on the screen, not noticing how Sun Xiang became red in the cheeks.

Zhou Zekai sent another emoji: (`v`)d

"Good luck in your pursuit? Pursuit of what?"

.

"Why is it a secret? What's there to be a secret of?"

\\(owo)/

"Ganbatte? Again, why?"

Sun Xiang sighed for the ninth time today trying to dispel the heat in his cheeks. It was looking like his time at Samsara was going to be a lot more hectic in the days to come.


	6. Could be for better, probably for worse

Day 6: HWQ/QYF

Prompt: Reincarnation

In his first life, he is a dragon. His lover is a human. They vow to love each other through time and space, across dimensions, and for better or for worse, to face their challenges together. His human is such a fragile little thing. Pale soft skin, short silky hair, and shy little hands that comb through his mane and stroke his scaly exterior. His whole body is so small compared to his claws, that he always pays the utmost attention to be the gentlest he could possibly be, lest he hurt his little human.

As a dragon and human have very different lifespans, it's inevitable that his beloved leaves first. He spends what seems like an eternity mourning his loss. In the end, waiting takes too long, and he forcibly ends his own life to see him again.

The second time around, he is a slightly lower lifeform, a demigod. With his divine blood, he can slice through mountains and shatter earth, but his form is more like that of his beloved, only differing from a human's because of the spiraling horns coming out of his forehead. He travels across the land searching for his lover's soul, and finally finds him, a young man whose nimble fingers dance across his flute. It's magical, when they finally find each other again. He vows to use his divine blood to protect this young man from all harm.

However, as a demigod, he is subject to the petty drama and politics of the gods. He naturally makes enemies due to his abrasive personality. It's not really his fault. He just naturally is cold to people whom he doesn't care about. And the only one he can really open up to is his beloved. But unfortunately, this entangles his lover into the gods' petty squabbles. When his beloved is killed in the crossfires of two demigods fighting over his attention, he sees red and the earth is bathed in their blood. At the end of the fight, he is exhausted, both physically and mentally. He has the power of the gods at his fingertips, and yet he is unable to protect the one who matters the most. And for the second time, he ends his existence.

In his third life, he is a faery prince. As one of the mystical fae, he has the ability to charm lesser beings into doing his will. He charms anyone and everyone in order to find that person. He finds him at a younger age this time, age barely in the double digits, and he invites the boy over often to treat him to sweet berry tarts. The juicy tart stains the boy's small mouth blue, matching the blue-ish undertones of the boy's hair, and he smiles gently as he cleans the boy's face for him. A faery servant, seeing the prince's soft side that seems so out of character, has a slight smile on his face as he serves them floral tea. The prince scowls and exerts enormous magikal pressure on the servant, until he cowers away, wings fluttering nervously behind him. The young boy is blissfully unaware of such conflict, licking his fingers for the last traces of sweetness. The prince almost thinks that they'll be able to stay together this time, until the boy drowns in the swamp, lured away by a will-o'-the-wisp. And so, the prince stands at the site of his young love's death, and turns himself to stone, to be sunk alongside the rotting body of his soulmate.

It's hell. Going through the cycles of reincarnation, time and time again, his beloved is cruelly ripped away from his side. And each time, he ends his life and is reincarnated with less and less of his original power. But still, he retains the memory of each failed attempt. From the very first, to the most recent life, he will remember his one and only, through time and space, across dimensions, and for better or for worse.

Finally, he is a normal human. No psychic powers, no super strength, just an average human with a slightly faster than average hand speed. Han Wenqing becomes rivals with Ye Qiu, but inside, his blood still sings for his beloved. This time, when he finds him, he will not let go.

He knows. He knows the moment the boy steps on stage to challenge an expert in a class that he is not yet proficient in. He knows that this is the life that they were going to live their happily ever after.

After the match, he discretely follows his love out into the hallway where the boy bursts into undignified tears. He wants so badly to comfort his love, brush his soft blue hair out of his face and kiss those tears away, but he stops himself. In this life, he is a captain of Tyranny and he is an underaged rookie from Tiny Herb. No, he will not do those things yet, he still has to ready the apartment and obtain supplies.

He almost bursts in rage when he hears the aggro-inducing voice of his rival sail out from the other end of the hallway comforting his beloved. That should be him! Him comforting the boy!

His head clears and his fists become unclenched when it becomes evident that his rival was taking care of the boy without overstepping his boundaries. No, it would be good if his love could learn some things from Ye Qiu. Learn some skills, learn some self-confidence, learn to become a better player.

It would be okay. Han Wenqing has waited for an eternity for this life. He could wait a little longer. Then, when Yifan became of age, he would congratulate him with a rag full of chloroform, and they would finally, finally be able to stay together, through time and space, across dimensions, and for better or for worse.


	7. She's a gamer after all

Day 7: AllSu

Prompt: Free day = crack

(1)

Su Mucheng did not expect to wake up one day by literally falling out of thin air. Luckily, she landed on a springy mattress, which softened the blow. She sat up slowly, still dizzy from whatever decided to toss her into the air. She seemed to be in her room, but the atmosphere seemed different somehow?

[System: It's because you're in a different universe now.]

Mucheng whipped her head around trying to find the source of the voice.

[System: I'm in your head. No one else can hear me.]

Wtf?

[System: Su Mucheng. You have sinned. You have been selected for Karmic Retribution for writing too many Allye fanfictions. In this universe, you will face the very suffering that you put your Ye Xiu through. I am the all-knowing system of this universe. Face your retribution!]

"Gasp! This ghost voice! Is this you, brother? Are you mad I shipped your boyfriend with other people? I'm sorry! Allye is too delicious!"

[System: I am not your brother, Su Mucheng. Now face your retribution!]

Mucheng rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say gege. It was nice hearing you again. I'm going back to sleep now." She snuggled into her bed.

[System: FACE YOUR RETRIBUTION!1!]

(2)

"So you're saying that because I wrote that Ye Xiu gets a harem, now I get my own harem?"

[System: No. I am saying that because you made Ye Xiu suffer, now it is your turn to suffer under the "acts of love" as you so kindly put it.]

"So I do get the harem?"

[System: ... ]

(3)

"Hey there, gorgeous. One Autumn Leaf and Dancing Rain are good partners. How about you and I-"

"Nah. I'm good." She crossed the street and started walking in the opposite direction.

[System: No, wait. You were supposed to be shy and flustered when people flirt with you.]

"No, no. I'm giving him the chance to pursue me. This is how you capture boys for your harem."

(4)

"Mucheng, I know you've only ever thought of me as an older brother, but-"

"Ye Xiu, go punch Han Wenqing for me."

"W-what?"

"He looked at my chest."

"I-I'll be sure to kill him when I next face him in a match..?"

"No I meant IRL."

He blanched. "Beat up Han Wenqing IRL?"

He looked reluctant, so she gave her best acting performance. "Wuuuu," she cried, "my real older brother is dead. Who _ever_ can I turn to to protect me from men's perverted gazes?"

"L-leave it to me. Anything for you, Mucheng."

Even as his face got paler and paler, Ye Xiu pivoted on his feet and marched downstairs where Han Wenqing was waiting for her with a box of chocolates.

[System: Why make Ye Xiu do this? He stands no chance against Han Wenqing.]

"Because it's going to be funny, obviously. Hehe my couch potato Ye Xiu trying to punch Mr. Rock-solid Abs. This'll be great."

Ye Xiu mechanically walked up to Han Wenqing and promptly punched him in the stomach.

Plink!

Mucheng can practically see the '-0 damage' in the air.

Plink! Plink! Plink!

Han Wenqing raised an eyebrow.

Mucheng had to hold her mouth closed to keep from laughing.

(5)

"MuCHENG! I'm here, my darling! Let's PKPKPK!"

"I'll love you more if you can stay silent."

"Pkpkpk?"

"Silent-er."

"..."

"Good boy."

(6)

"I'll go on a date with you if you guys kiss."

Wang Jiexi's big eye twitched. Was that a vein on Yu Wenzhou's forehead?

The two circled each other warily.

"If it's for the sake of my love, I will even put up with kissing a dog like you."

"Is that so? For the sake of my love, I will even taste a rotten vegetable like you."

Lightning flashed between them.

[System: You are truly blackhearted.]

"Oh, gege. You didn't even read my fanfictions did you? This is nothing."

(7)

"I'm thirsty, whoever grabs me a drink I like gets a prize."

"Sister Su! I'll get it!"

"No me! I'm going to get it!"

"Su Mucheng doesn't even like you!"

"She'll like mine the best!"

All of them suddenly ran off to get different drinks. Mucheng sat on the couch with the air of a queen waiting for her lowly servants to fetch her snacks.

In the end, she had a whole row of drinks to choose from, including a milkshake, a fruit cocktail, a glass of sake, freshly squeezed orange juice, an electrolyte drink, assorted teas, and coffee. She chose the plain water bottle at the end of the row.

"Thank you, Xiao Yifan. Come sit next to me for your prize." She patted the cushion beside her.

He sat down a bit apart from her and fidgeted with his fingers. "Um, Mucheng-jie, I don't want you to think of me as a little brother. I really li-"

"Shhh... being a little brother isn't too bad. It means I can do this." She scooted closer and wrapped her arm around him and petted his hair. He leaned into her touch like a cat.

[System: The other males are all frothing at the mouth.]

"Yes, I know. Leave them be."

Yifan looked up at her with a confused expression.

"Don't question it, Xiao Yifan."

(8)

"You liked me in the original verse, right Mo Fan?"

Mo Fan's eyes darted around nervously, looking for a place to escape from where he had been kabedonned against the wall.

She smiled brightly. "In that case, you can be my first concubine."

(9)

"AND AYYEEEIIIIEYYYEEE WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOOUUUUUU! -says Captain." Jiang Botao nodded and Zhou Zekai started tap dancing.

[System: You're not going to stop it this time?]

"What? Of course not!" Mucheng was filming the whole endeavor. "This is viral material!"

(10)

"Whoever kisses Ye Xiu first gets a kiss from me."

Before any of the players can react, Ye Xiu kissed his own hand and looked up hopefully.

"Nice try, but doesn't count." His face fell dejectedly. "I would be running if I were you."

Seeing that the other pros in the room all had on determined faces, Ye Xiu realized that Mucheng had some awfully good advice. He dashed out of the room followed by a crowd of players.

[System: How is it that you're still able to create Allye situations in this universe? This was supposed to be a rare pair universe.]

"Don't use that exasperated tone with me, gege. I'm the goddess of this world."

Chu Yunxiu appeared behind her. "Allye. Spicy." Mucheng grinned up at her best friend. "Mm, but I myself would prefer to kiss girls." Yunxiu left a kiss on her forehead. "See ya darlin'."

[System: I don't know how you did it, but you did it. You won the universe.]

Mucheng laughed. "Naturally. I'm a gamer after all."


End file.
